Into the Dark
by Lorna Cliffe
Summary: Not your typical JeriKole fic. Jericho and Kole have been dating for six years and things couldn't get any worse. They're fighting, keeping secrets and worst of all they're using powers against each other. Can they push through this and stay together or will they break up.


**Disclaimer: **Not my property, even though I love DC comics and their characters so much. They own them even if I despise what they're doing right now. Also I'm back! After like a year!

"I can't do this anymore," she shouted as she threw figurine at the wall. It was one of those cheap plastic ones you would buy in a souvenir shop. When it fell to the ground the he'd and arm to the statue of liberty broke off. Kole was breathing heavily after she threw it, she couldn't believe what just did. "Jericho I just... I just can't do this anymore," she said meekly. She plopped herself down on the loveseat in their living room and tried to fix the small figurine.

He looked at her with his piercing eyes pleading with her to calm down and stay with him. His hands went into a rapid firing of signs and movements. He didn't want to lose her, he just couldn't. He had gone through so much in his life and losing her, his light would leave him in total darkness. He signed a sign she knew too well, I love you.

"Jericho, I love you to, but I just can't ignore what you've been doing. You're talking to your father again after what he's done to the titans, and you're starting to abuse your powers. You even used it on me," her voice faltered towards the end. "You're starting to surround yourself in darkness, and I'm not sure I can take you out of it this time," she sighed. They have been together for six years, it had been six years since that fateful night on Titans tower when they first met. They still go up there whenever they visit their friends to see the stars, just so then they could live out those moments.

His hand reached out for hers but she wouldn't let him touch her. " Jericho I love you, and I have forgiven you so many times, but using your powers on me... I just, it's just unforgivable." He tried signging to her but she wasn't even looking at him. She was too busy trying to gather her strength to do what she thought was right. When she finally looked at him he was still signing away. She touched his hands, making him stop. He was glad that she was willing to touch him still and that she was willing to look at him in the eye again. But her eyes, they were holding back tears and he knew what that meant." I love you so much, but Jericho we need to break up." She was done looking at him but their hands were still intertwined. He let go of her one hand and slowly used it to touch her face and bring it closer to him so they could look at each other eye to eye. He then kissed her softly on the lips, as if he was breathing all of his soul and love into her. When he pulled back she pulled him in closer to her for a more passionate kiss. Their lips parted slightly as they deepened it, this kiss was more than kiss it was their souls uniting. She ran her fingers through his curly blond hair, getting herself tangled in to it, and he pulled her closer to him. She started getting herself lost in the euphoria of it and then she pulled away before thy could do anymore. She had just broken up with him and there she was kissing him.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said dryly and walked out the door. Jericho was too stunned at what happened to run after her. He knew if he did go after her she would just be more angry at him and probably wouldn't give him the chance to talk to her, giving her space was the best thing to do.

She leaned against the door to their apartment building, and she kept banging her fists onto the door. She just felt so dumb, she kept asking herself " why did I kiss him back." All she knew was that she needed to get her thoughts if she wanted to see hi again. So Kole ran down their apartment steps onto the busy streets of Manhattan. She wasn't particularly in love with pollution of the city but she did adore the amount of people and the culture. She quickly made her way to her favorite place in the city, it was a place that brought her back to her days in the arctic, the Museum of Natural History. She visited it many times when Gnarrk died a few years ago. When she saw the little statues of the Neanderthals it reminded her of him even though he didn't look much like them. When she went there it was like stepping back home, she just felt safe there.

" Kole, how very nice to see you again. It's been a long time, where's Joseph? I thought you two were attached to the hip," a kind and motherly voice asked her. It was Mrs. Strachts, she worked the information desk and became very good friends with the couple. Kole did her best to smile at the old woman.

"Oh you know it's been while like you said and I just I came to see the sky projection. Joey is busy right now, I think he's hanging out with a friend of his," she didn't have the heart to tell her of their hardships. She and Jericho had been like children to her, since she and her husband couldn't conceive any they filled a void in her heart and their breakup would have hurt her too much.

" Kole is everything alright? You never lie to me, or at least not as blatantly." She reached out to her and touched her arm. "I'll buy us some hot chocolate," she turned around to her coworker " Melissa would you mind covering for me for a few minutes." Like that Kole was whisked away and brought down to the cafeteria for some hot chocolate. " Kole tell me, is everything alright between you and Joseph?"

She breathed in heavily and trying to stop herself from crying. " No they're not. I just feel like I don't know him anymore."

" Have you tried telling him that," she looked at Kole and she could tell what was wrong. " He's been talking to his father again hasn't he." Even though she didn't know they're identities as heroes she did know that Jericho has had an abusive relationship with his father. "Kole I know how he gets when he talks to him but he needs you, you have always been the light in his life."

" I know that he needs me, but it's different this time. I just don't think I can pull him out of it. He's been so secretive lately and I don't think he trusts me anymore."

" Honey do you trust him still?"

" No I don't think I do," she took a big gulp of cocoa and dint even flinch as it burned her throat. " But even though I don't trust him anymore I still love him. And that's the most painful thing, how can I love him if I don't trust him?"

" Maybe that's your heart telling you that you still do trust him, even if it is only a little bit. Kole I'm not not telling you to go back to him if you don't want to, but I'm also not telling you to break up with him."

" Then what are you telling me?"

" Not to give up on him, and don't hide yourself from the world again." Mrs. Strachts gave her a one last smile before getting up, and going back to work. She still wasn't sure what she had meant by that. Kole spent the next few hours in the museum trying to gather her thoughts. She spent the bulk of her time in the planetarium. It was her and Jericho's favorite place. This was the only place in the city where they could see the beauty of the night sky, even if it was just a projection. Kole found herself reaching out for Jericho's hand to hold like they always do, but he wasn't there. She was just so confuse right now.

One of the employees of the museum went up to her " Excuse me miss, the museum is closing in ten minutes. You should probably go soon." It was an awkward teenage boy, he reminded her of how Beastboy was when he was that age.

" Yeah of course, umm just a question, would you mind playing the night sky again? It's just my favorite thing here and I missed the last showing," she lied. Kole tossed her hair back and gave him a smile, she didn't care that she was flirting to get her way she just wanted to stay a little longer.

" I really shouldn't-"

"Please," she made her eyes extra sad and poured her lip a little. " Just for a minute, please."

" Ok a minute," he reached over the controls and started it over again. She sat there in amazement and decided what to do, she had to go outside to clear her head. When it ended she gathered her things and ran to the door. There was only one place in New York she knew she could go to where she could get her answers, it was the Empire State Building.

It was the closest she could get to the sky without flying, and it was the sky where she would get her answers. She remembered back to her first conversation with Jericho on Titan's tower back in Jump City. He was the only person who knew that she looked to the night sky for questions and answers. She felt stupid for going to a projection for the answers, she needed the real thing. When she arrived there, there weren't many people waiting to go to the top like there usually are. So she was able to get to the top relatively fast.

The view from there was amazing, she just had to hold her breath. There were a lot more people on the top than what she expected. There were a few families and many happy couples reuniting or celebrating. It made her heart ache. But she had to ignore the pangs in her heart and look to the sky.

" What should I do about Jericho," she muttered under her breath so no one could hear her. The sky was cloudy, but she could make out a few stars. She stood still for what felt like years just listening to the sounds around her and breathing in deeply. In her mind all that played was her relationship, and more importantly the importance of their friendship. That was what made them so strong as couple, it was their friendship that lasted through the entire time they knew each other. It was friendship that made other couples like them so strong, Beastboy and Raven, Robin and Starfire they all had friendship as the base of their relationships.

When she finally arrived back home it was ten o'clock, she was gone for almost ten hours. The apartment was dark and the only light came from the moonlight coming through the windows. She looked around and Jericho wasn't there, there was only one place he would be and it would be the roof of their building. The only way to get up there was through the fire escape and it was going to be a long climb because they lived on the third floor of a eight story building. Every step she took up the rusted ladders her mind raced as she recited what she was going to say to him. When she was on the last ladder to the top she could see his silhouette in the city lights. He was sitting on one of the crates they brought up there so they could sit comfortably on the roof together.

She quietly got onto the top of the roof, and crept up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she could see so much worry in his eyes. " Hi," she said softly and sweetly. He smiled back at her.

She pulled a crate next to him so they could talk. " I've done some thinking today. And I don't actually want to break up, well actually it matters. It matters on if you tell me why you'r taking to your father because I just feel like you don't trust me."

He signed " Kole, of course I trust you, but it's not exactly just about my father."

" What do you mean?"

" It's a long story, and you really don't want to hear about it," she stopped his hands and looked at him.

" I thought you said you trust me and besides I have all the time in the world. So tell me the story."

" Fine, this story explains everything though, why I'm talking to my father again, why I used my powers on you and everything. You see I have a sister, a half sister but she's still my sister." Kole's eyes became wide with surprise, she knew about his older brother but she never heard about his sister before. " Her name is Rose, she's only fifteen but she's been under my father's wing for a half year now. I've been getting intel on her and my father from a few dealers that work for my father. They say that she's being doped by him, that he's been giving her the same drugs they used on him and then some." He touched her hair, and let it pass through his fingers. He hasn't been able to tell anyone this. He was too ashamed of where he came from to even consider talking about it. But when he looked into Kole's eyes he saw compassion in them.

" Keep going," she said " I want to hear the rest." She kissed the his palm as it brushed against her cheek.

"He's controlling her Kole, and she's letting him do it. I don't know why but I just need to save her from it. I can't let him do this again, he did this to my brother and he died because of it. I can't let him take her too, even if I don't know her. She is the only family I have left ever since my mother died. I need to save her." He held her hands and they felt so warm against his.

" Why couldn't you just tell me about this, did you think I wouldn't understand?"

" I was ashamed," his hands were getting chapped from the cold as he kept signing.

" You have nothing to be ashamed of, but there is just one thing what does this have to do with your abuse of power and using it on me?

" When we faced down my fathe with the Titans a few months ago he left me a note. It said to meet him in some dive in Thailand. I wasn't even sure why I went, I couldve ignored it but he never reaches out to me so I thought he had something important to tell me. That's where I first met her, she was with him like a bodyguard. He and I talked and then he said she was my sister. He knocked her out the next second and I couldn't do anything, he told me if I wanted to save her I had to take her place. So I've been acting out against everyone to get his attention. And I thought if I used it against you he would see that I was ready and willing to become his apprentice instead of her."

There was silence between them, she was to stunned to talk. " Jericho you know there's other ways to save her. You didn't have to do this alone." He signed nothing back at her. " We need to call Nightwing, he has the mos experience other than you with Slade. He'll come up with a plan to save her without you becoming his apprentice." She kissed him on his forehead and softly so only the two of them could hear it " We'll find a way to save her. I promise you."

" I love you," they both signed at the same time. He then pulled her in for a slow and passionate kiss,one of his hands wher pulling her closer to him while the other was placed around her neck. Her hands were pulling him closer toner too, and slowly they found their way again through his hair. And as things started to become more intense she didn't pull away.

**A/N: **So if you read about me before hi I'm back, and the updated chapter to Nothing More should be up around Thanksgiving. Anyways this is my big return to Fanfiction and I decided that it should be a JeriKole fic because they have been in my head lately. Honestly this is probably my most OOC story but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Also this maybe a oneshot or a multi chapter story. It all really depends on you guys and if you liked my take on their relationship and such. I mean if I stop here you get a happy ending but if I keep going I might torture you guys a little (hiatuses and such). But if you do want this to be a multi chapter story tell me in the reviews or something because I have a lot in store for them. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review telling me what you think. It always makes me smile to see what you all have to say :D

Also my birthday was Friday, I turned 17! Woohoo!


End file.
